Moment of Truth
by darksnow00
Summary: Dino meets a girl he never seen before in a party at the Sawada residence so he approaches her and finds out she's the older sister of a certain notorious prefect. Its a one-shot song lyric fic of Moment of Truth by FM Static. DinoXOC


A/N: This is my first fanfiction ever. I hope everyone enjoys it. Please R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn... Too bad I don't cause Akira Amano-sensei owns it... XD

* * *

"Here we are, in the last years of our lives.

With no way of knowing, when the wheel stops spinning

'Cause we don't know where we're going…"

It was on a Christmas Eve when he first met her. The first Christmas he spent with the Sawada family. He was chatting with Iemitsu and Nana when he saw her. He immediately asked if who this person is and why he hadn't met her before. He got curious, knowing that this person wouldn't be here if no one knew her.

"And here we are, on the best days of our lives.

And it's a go, let's make it last, so cheers you all to that,

'Cause this moments never coming back."

Then, he saw her talking casually with the ever so dangerous Chairman of the Disciplinary Committee in Namimori Middle School. He feared for her life, knowing that the Chairman doesn't like being disturbed. But then, thinking about it, he knew that this particular prefect doesn't like crowds and this party certainly is crowded… _so why is he here?_

He approached the pair with three questions in his mind: 1) How come the notorious Hibari Kyoya is present in a crowded place? 2) Who is that person he was with? And 3) How could she speak so casually with the Hibari Kyoya without any fear or without any bruises?

"I used to know her brother,

But I never knew I loved her,

'Till the day she laid her eyes on me."

"Hi!" he greeted with his usual grin.

The two turned their attention on him, one with an annoyed face and the other with a welcoming smile.

"Hey," she simply said.

Looking at her more closely, she had really beautiful black orbs framed by her long straight raven hair. Her eyes were the same with the person beside her, only hers was gentler and warmer.

"I don't think we've ever met," he said, extending his hand for a handshake.

"No, we really haven't," she replied, taking his hand. Her hand was smaller than his and it was soft.

"Uhm…?"

He shook his head and let go of her hand when he didn't realized he was staring down at their clasped hands for a long time.

"Hmph," the D.C. Chairman said and stood up before bowing in respect to her, "_Sumimasen_, _Onee-san_. But I can't stay here any longer. It's getting too crowded."(_Forgive me, big sister.)_

"Kyoya…" she called but the said person had already left. She sighed and spoke with her eyes still on the direction the latter had gone, "He's such a troublesome child."

_Wait… Did he just call her 'Onee-san"? _he asked himself with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry about that," she looked down on the floor, cutting his thoughts, "He's been like that ever since our parents died."

He slapped himself inwardly for getting caught off guard. He then sat down besides her, waiting for her to continue but she didn't say anything. He thought it must be something she doesn't want to talk about so he took her hand into a grip.

"Its fine," he said, trying to soothe her. Then, she looked at him with her eyes expressing surprise. He smiled. Her expression softened and her lips curved into a smile.

"Thank you… uhm… What's your name again?" she asked.

"Dino," he answered back, "And yours?

"Kotoko… Hibari Kotoko," she smiled wider, "Please to meet you, Dino-san."

"Yes, same to you Hibari-chan,"

"Now I'm jumping up and down

She's the only one around,

And she means every little thing to me."

She giggled, "You're weird… You're a foreigner, aren't you?"

"Yeah," he raised his eyebrow with her question.

"You could just call me by my first name you know…"

"I guess your right… But I don't think I could… It's just that your brother… he…"

She laughed, "You're scared of my cute little brother?"

"Cute?" he asked with a dumbfounded look.

"Yeah… to me he'll always be my cute little brother even though the whole town's scared at him."

This time around he was the one who laughed, "It's the first time I heard anyone call that guy cute. He's nowhere near that word."

"Hmm…?" she pouted. And somehow he found it cute.

"Sorry… Have I offended you?" he said worrying if she won't ever talk to him again, "Please forgive me. I really didn't mean it in a bad way."

"No… no…its fine… I understand completely. I did have already seen him being so… scary."

"Yeah… I guess…"

"So, how'd you met my brother? I heard from Reborn-kun that Kyoya is now part of the mafia,"

"_Eh_? Reborn told you about the mafia?"

"Huh? Yeah…"

"And you don't mind?"

"Well… I pretty much expected something like that…"

Their conversation went on after that. He told her what happened in the Ring Battle. How he trained he brother to become stronger. How he was a mafia boss and that Reborn was his tutor. Then, It diverted to non-mafia related things which was much to his relief. He learned what her likes and dislikes are. He learned a lot about her.

"I've got your picture in my wallet,

And your phone number to call it,

And I miss you more, Wherever I think about you,"

Dino looked at his phone, wondering if he won't be able to disturb her.

_Mi mancava… il mio amore_, he said in his mind. (I missed… my love.)

"Boss…?" Romario said, making him jump to his feet.

"Huh? What is it, Romario?" he asked after clearing his throat. He raised an eyebrow when the said person just chuckled.

"Boss… you were staring at the phone for an hour now. And I was going to ask if you wanted to eat. Its lunch already," Romario answered, pointing at the wall clock. Dino blushed, not realizing the time that has past.

"I don't want to pry but if you want to call her boss, then go ahead,"

He blushed even brighter. He didn't know that Romario knows what he was thinking.

"And I've got your mixed tape in my Walkman,

Been so long since we've been talking'

And in a few more days,

We'll both hook up, forever and ever."

"It's been months already ever since you've seen each other, and you've been really busy. So, we've thought you should take a few days off since there's not much to do right now," Romario said with a soft expression, "If you let this pass… perhaps, it may take a few more months before you could take another break."

He didn't know what to say. He couldn't disagree, for Romario was right. And he really missed her so much.

"And maybe… you could finally confess to her, boss," Romario said with a knowing smile.

"I-I… It's…" he stuttered in panic.

"Boss… everyone knows. Even her brother already noticed it. That's why he keeps on glaring at you and barging in whenever you two are alone," his conversant laughed, making his face flush into different shades of red.

"And here I am, on the west coast of America

And I've been trying to think for weeks

Of all the ways to ask you,"

He tapped his fingers on the table. The meeting between he and the Wilde Family in America has just finished. He thought he should take care of this before leaving to Japan.

He sighed and leaned his head against the table.

_How can I ask her out?_ he whined, not being able to think how he should ask her in front of the Vongola Decimo's frightening Cloud Guardian. He cursed himself for being so nervous. He could face the scariest and most powerful men in the world but he couldn't even say a word to her without fearing for his life.

"Boss, the plane's ready," Romario said as he sighed and got up. He still doesn't know how he'll ask her out.

"Try relaxing, Boss. I think Hibari-san isn't going to go as far as killing you," the other joked making him less tensed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll figure it out somehow… I'll be able to ask her," he answered with a soft smile.

* * *

Dino gulped as he stood in front of the Hibari's door. He turned around to see the encouraging looks of Tsuna and his family, and even his men that are trying to cover themselves behind anything they could hide.

He took a deep breath before he hesitantly knocked on the door. The door opened in a minute and he silently hoped that the D.C. Chairman isn't home however he's wish wasn't granted.

"What do you want, herbivore?" Kyoya said with an annoyed and irritated face.

"K-Kyoya… How are you doing?" he greeted with sweat forming on his forehead.

"I asked why you're here," Kyoya glared at him more.

"…oh… uh," he gulped, "Is your sister here?"

"Dino-san!"

He turned his attention behind Kyoya, sighing in relief to see the person he came looking for. However, her brother shut the door in his face even before he could greet her. He rubbed his nose, wincing in pain. But he instantly forgot about the pain when the door opened again and revealed a smiling Kotoko.

"Sorry about that…" she said, "Come in."

He happily agreed and went inside the house. She gesture him to sit in the living room together with her brother who's eyeing everything he does. But this didn't discourage him at all.

She offered him a cup of tea which he gladly accepted to relieve his nervous state.

"Kyoya! Don't be rude. Stop glaring at Dino-san!" she said, scolding her brother as if he's a little kid. She pouted when the other just continued glaring.

_Aahhh… she's so cute when she does that,_ he thought and smiled.

"_Mou_! If you don't stop that… I'll lock you up in your room and paint it pink! And the TV would only show kiddy programs like Barney!" she pouted again when Kyoya didn't even flinch to her supposed threat, "And… And I'll replace all your books with fairytale coloring books! Then, I'll make you wear a pink tutu with a tiara and a wand in your hand… and you're going to sing with Barney's song until I felt satisfied."

Dino covered his mouth, controlling himself from laughing. He couldn't imagine the infamous D.C. Chairman singing a Barney song, let alone wearing a pink tutu.

The younger Hibari twitched at her statement and left the house with a scowl.

_I hope everyone stays away from him or else they'll die_, he thought, forgetting the nervousness he was feeling awhile ago.

"Ah! Dino-san~ What was that you were here for again?" she said with an ever so sweet smile.

"Right… I just want to ask you if you would… want to… uhm… if you want to…" he stumbled between his words.

"Yes…?" she sat down, waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"I-I want to ask you if you want to g-go out with me…?" he mumbled with a soft voice and scratched the back of his neck.

"Alright… It's fine with me," she answered with a smile and a small tint of red on her pale skin.

"And now I've brought you to the place,

Where I've poured my heart out,

A million times for a million reasons,

To offer it to you,"

"Thanks for the wonderful dinner, Dino-san," Kotoko smiled as they walked down the street.

They've just got out of the restaurant they've eaten dinner. He couldn't stand the stares of almost all men at the restaurant on her. She just looked really amazing. She had her long black hair fall down on smoothly on her back. She wore a blue tube dress that extends to about an inch above her knees. It complimented her pale skin very well. Also, she had black high heels that made her almost with the same height as him, a black choker and a few more accessories to finish her cute outfit.

Dino smiled remembering how she always dresses and even acts so cute. This is the reason why people couldn't believe she and Kyoya are siblings. However, she could be as scary as her brother when she gets angry. He was just glad that she's rarely like that.

When he glanced back at her, he could see her rubbing her hands on her arms. He immediately took off his coat and placed it on her shoulders.

"Thank you," she said softly, "_Anou_… Dino-san… could we sit for awhile. I think my knees are going to give in sooner or later."

"Yeah, sure," he looked around in search of anything they could use to sit on. Later he managed to find a bench, lit by the dim light of the lamp post beside it.

"I used to know her brother,

But I never knew I loved her,

'till the day she laid her eyes on me."

Dino watched her as she snuggled in warmth on his coat. _I sure do wish I could be that coat right now_, he sighed, _holding her closely into my arms._

She turned to him when she heard him heave a sigh, "What's wrong, Dino-san? You seem to be thinking of something. Do you want to talk about it?"

He immediately titled his head up and flustered furiously, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Dino-san, are you alright? You're so red," she said with a worried tone. She then stood up on her seat and walked in front of him.

"I-I'm fine. It's just the cold wind getting to me," he lied and looked away.

"Really? Maybe I should give your coat back," she took off the coat in her skin.

He stood up and stopped her from continuing. He slid the coat back to her shoulder, as his hands slightly brushed on her bare skin. Silence filled the air. Then, he leaned down on her so their foreheads would touch each other while his hands remained locked on her shoulders.

"Don't take it off. It's cold," he said, feeling her warm breath against his face. He felt his heart beating so fast but he didn't move.

"Now I'm jumpin' up and down

She's the only one around,

And she means every little thing to me."

"But what about you?" she asked with concern written all over her face.

"Don't worry about me, "he smiled once more and placed both his hands on her cold cheeks, "I'm more worried about you."

He felt her cheeks burn up on his simple gesture. He smiled and slid one hand on her back and the other on her waist as he leaned his head on her shoulder.

"You look so cute with a flustered face, too… Kotoko," he said, calling her in name for the first time. Her body stiffened. Then, he held her tighter in his arms and titled his head closer on her neck. It was warm and her skin was so soft and smooth. Her scent was sweet.

"D-Dino-san," he heard her mumble under her breath. Her heart beat in synchronization with his.

"I want to tell you something," he started while feeling his warm breaths bounce back on his face, "So please listen…"

"I've got your picture in my wallet,

And your phone number to call it,

And I miss you more, whenever I think about you,"

"I missed you so much, you know. There's not a day that your face won't flash on my mind or imagine your voice calling out my name. I surely wished for all those times that you're there with me, smiling and holding me gently," he said as he lifted his head and faced her. He looked at her, now with red cheeks, and caressed it with one hand. Then, he gazed on her parted lips. It was as if it was inviting him to kiss her. He traced her lips with his thumb so gently. He leaned down more so ow their faces are only a centimeter away from each other.

"W-Wha-"

As her mouth opened, he immediately claimed her lips.

_So soft… So warm… So… sweet_, he told himself as he deepened his kiss when she gasped.

His body moved so freely. His one hand massaged her back while the other played on her hair. Slowly, she gave in and slid her hands around his neck. He smiled when she began to answer his kisses. This made him hunger for more. So, he held her even closer and deepened the kiss even more.

He placed his hand to her waist and against his body so she'd be secured when her knees nearly gave out and her whole body melted under his arms.

"I've got your mixed tape in my Walkman,

Been so long since we've been talkin'

And in a few more days,

We'll both hook up, forever and ever."

They panted for air as their lips parted; catching up for all the oxygen they've lost. However, he still isn't satisfied. So he begun giving her small kisses on her face then traced her neckline with his mouth. He only stopped when he felt her uncomfortable but craving for it at the same time.

"I used to know her brother,

But I never knew I loved her,

'till the day she laid her eyes on me."

He breathed behind her ears and said the two words he's been meaning to say for so long.

"Now I'm jumpin' up and down

She's the only one around,

And she means every little thing to me."

"_Ti amo,_" he whispered so softly. (_I love you._)

"I've got your picture in my wallet

And your phone number to call it,"

She stiffened for awhile. This made him worry and reluctant. So, he loosened his embrace and looked at her in the eyes.

"And I miss you more,

Whenever I think about you,"

She looked back at him as if examining his eyes. Then, she smiled and tightened her embrace around his neck as her head rested on his shoulder.

"I've got your mixed tape in my Walkman,

Been so long since we've been talkin',"

"_Hai hai…_" she said in a soothing voice, tickling his ears with her breath, "_Aishteru_."("_Yes yes…_""_I love you_")

"And in a few more days,

We'll both hook up, forever and ever."

He paused, taking in her words. Then, he smiled once more and tightened his embrace, realizing the meaning behind that last word.

* * *

A/N: Please click the Review Button... muack!


End file.
